


RULE 63 Arthuriana

by toujours_nigel



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Gen, Genderbending, Rule 63, photo sets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel





	RULE 63 Arthuriana

 

**_Arthur Pendragon:_ ** Cate Blanchett

**_Morgana le Fay:_** Joseph Fiennes

**_Morgause:_** Ralph Fiennes

**_Guinevere:_** Tom Hiddleston

**_Lancelot du Lac:_** Milla Jovovich

**_Galahad:_** Mia Wasikowska

**_Mordred:_** Kristen Stewart

**_Gawaine:_** Meghan Ory

**_Agrawaine:_** Katie McGrath

**_Gareth:_** Keira Knightley

_**Gaheris:**_ Anne Hathaway

_**Merlin:**_ Helen Mirren

_**Vivian/Lady of the Lake:**_ Christopher Lee

_**Nimue:**_ Jonathan Rhys Meyers


End file.
